wowwikifandomcom_el-20200216-history
Bot (character)
Game Bots Also known as , a bot is a method of controlling an in-game character by an automated means that does not require direct interaction from a player. Sometimes known as an "autoplaying game client". This is strictly prohibited by the World of Warcraft Terms of Use Agreement. A bot is made by a macro, as stated in the GamePro WoW guide. What to do if you suspect an account of being played by a bot Generally, submit a GM ticket, usually as a Behavior complaint. Include the name of the character you suspect is being played by a bot. A Game Master will contact you and ask for more information in which to start an investigation. Gold Farming Bots A Gold farmer is a professional Warcraft player, who sells in-game gold, loot, or services for real-world money. This violates the Terms of Use agreement, and can get both parties banned. These farmers use bots to automate this process, either to powerlevel characters unattended or to grind mobs incessantly for rare drops. There are several signs that may indicate that one player in action could be a botter. Suspicions *'Silence': The botter does not normally respond to tells or emotes. Sometimes the botter will have an automated message when one whispers them. Other bots may automatically log out if players repeatedly send whispers to them. *'Odd Movement': The botter does not move normally. It spins around, jumps, runs in circles, runs in zig-zags, have a pattern in movement, or runs into objects. *'Questionable Gear': Botters will almost always use BoE gear. Sometimes the gear may or may not be in their level range, meaning some gear being worn is meant for an earlier level while the character is able to wear better gear than that. *'Default Pet Names': Most botters are usually hunters due to the ease of use of the class. Their pets may have their default names, "Boar" or complete gibberish names such as "argfwega". Defenses *'Silence': Sometimes players may not want to talk to others while they are busy playing, and some players may have an addon to produce automated messages for instances for when they do not want to be disturbed. *'Odd Movement': While WoW can be a bandwidth consuming and high latency game, sometimes players may not have the best connection, causing character movements which may seem "bot-like". such as spinning, jumping, running in circles or into objects, etc. As for patterns in movement can be debatable. A player can perhaps be circling an area farming for loot or gold themselves as a way to efficiently kill mobs in an area once they return to a spot. *'Questionable Gear': Players may not make as much gold or have the amount of time or desire to go get new or higher level gear by running instances or doing quests. Otherwise, if players have the money, their character may be a twink, a type of character which can commonly be subject to wearing BoE goods from the auction house. *'Default Pet Names': World of Warcraft gives the freedom to players on what to name their pet, and some may choose to keep its default name. However, gibberish names are against World of Warcraft's terms of use. Although they may not interrupt you or hamper your current gameplay per se, botters are considered a threat to a server due to the excessive farming which can damage the server's virtual economy. It is recommended to report a botter to a GM to investigate on the matter. You should include the time you have seen them, where you have seen them, and your reasons that you believe that the player is a bot. Κατηγορία:Game terms